


Control

by Bunnybunkins



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybunkins/pseuds/Bunnybunkins
Summary: Just smut





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Leah and Serena smut  
> Don't like it don't read it ;)

“So you were saying..” Serena felt Leah mumble as they kissed fingers fumbling with zippers and buttons. “About being able to control yourself? She could hear the amusement in Leah’s voice as her tongue traced her neck dragging a groan from deep inside, a desire growing.

Seemingly unable to connect her mind and hands she growled as she fought to open Leah’s jacket “bit eager aren’t we? She huffed at the teasing clear in her voice “half a bottle of wine and you’re anyone’s eh?” (Shut up, just shut up) her mind was screaming as she pressed Leah against the office door pleased at the moan it causes temporally silencing her.

Finally unzipping Leah’s jacket she uttered a low moan at the thin vest she was wearing which did little to conceal anything. Looking up meeting Leah’s blue eyes wild with desire and mischief “good job I was there or you would have probably have ended up going home with Ric” Leah’s words were the final straw as she stopped her movements and gripped Leah’s chin a pool of desire shot through her as she felt the shiver it caused Leah “oh” the only utterance she could produce.

They froze as Serena felt her heart race at the shock and desire clear Leah’s face (oh so this is the way you want it) moving her mouth to her neck “oh.. uh.. oh god” the moans came as she nibbled the soft skin moving her lips to the soft shell of her ear “now that is very quite enough of that, I think you are forgetting your place here and who I am” she hissed her body throbbed at the surge of power she felt. Suddenly filled with the need to take this young woman who had spent months lusting after her, endlessly teasing her.  
Pleased at the gasp Leah made as she pulled her forward and bent her over the desk, her mind lost and her body just reacting as her hand met the soft fabric of Leah’s ass. Serena felt her clit respond to Leah’s cries as she pressed herself against her she watched Leah reach out to grip the edge of the desk, her nails digging into it.  
Never had she expected to have this gorgeous woman over her desk like this, an hour ago they had been sat in the bar sharing a bottle of wine and after a heated kiss in the toilet they had fumbled to the nearest private place they could find. And she found herself for once thankful for lack of staff on the ward. 

It was true this wasn’t the first time they had been together but this was different, something had shifted. Leah had been much more confident and took more of the lead that time.

“Please Serena” she pressed herself harder against Leah reaching over as she pinned her wrists down her with her hands building a steady agonising motion with her hips slowly tormenting them both.  
Without pausing she moved back and pulled Leah’s jeans down over her hips and cast them across the room hissing as she took in the sight of Leah’s pale skin cupped in a pair of black lacy panties. Bending to her knees she ran her fingers up the slit enjoying the shivers it produced “oh” Leah offered as she wiggled her ass backwards desperate for more contact. Serena smiled as pressed her lips against the laced back running her tongue over the material covering her ass. Moaning as she inhaled the scent of Leah’s arousal, her tongue coming into contact with her soft warm skin as she teased the edges of her panties. 

“Fuck, fuck” Leah cursed as she felt Serena’s tongue slide up her slit pressing against the heat of her core. Serena could feel a similar heat gathering as she felt how much Leah wanted her, unable stop herself she pulled back the fabric with her teeth dipping the edge of her tongue in the delicious pool of desire she found there, that Leah was oozing “argh” she moaned as she heard the screams she was causing as Leah rocked against her mouth “oh god..oh yes. Argh Serena that’s so..I.. argh” she could hear the sobs of need in Leah’s voice, feel how close she was against her tongue as she trailed her tongue up pressing hard against her clit as Leah simply screamed bucking herself against Serena’s face “oh my someone is eager” she teased her voice barely above a growl “just fuck me” came the response as Serena raised her eyebrow smirking “now, now that’s quite enough of that” she scolded as she raised her hand moaning as the sound of the slap against Leah’s warm flesh echoed at the room. 

She was on fire, her body ached with heat as she moved away, shivers prickling at her skin as she heard Leah weep at the loss of contact, the sight of Leah’s desire against her thighs as she bent over her desk, the sight alone threating to send her over the edge. She made quick work of her own clothing as she ripped Leah’s panties from her pulling her vest over her head.

She enjoyed Leah’s eyes on her as she moved, sitting down on her desk chair she pulled the younger woman down on her lap they both released a low growl as their skin touched, moving her mouth to Leah’s neck once again “so many times I have thought of having you like this” she murmured as Leah released short hisses of pleasure as their bodies connected, Serena found herself unable to control the moan as she felt Leah’s wetness grind against her own her hands moving to cup her ass as she increased the friction.

“You are so beautiful” she whispered lowering her mouth to Leahs nipple between her teeth as she listened to her unintelligent whimpers, Serena felt Leahs fingers in her hair causing her to utter some of her own groans as Leah bit her neck, sucking hard (leaving a mark for people to gossip about) “you feel so good” she felt Leah moan against her neck shifting her position slightly Serena noticed how sat on her lap Leah’s feet did not quite reach the floor “you are adorable” she told her holding her face as Leah smiled shyly. They moved towards each other as Serena moved her hand between them rubbing Leah softly the knuckle of hand coming into contact with her own need as they shared a deep moan. Their eyes locked not losing contact for a second as Leah increased the movement of her hips, her wetness against Serenas thigh driving her crazy as she moved her hands to Leah’s hips she could taste the sweat dripping down her lip as Leah moved forward finding her mouth in a blazing kiss full of need as Serena felt her release soaking her leg “oh fuck Leah” she panted against her lips as she felt everything slip away, the pressure surge and desire spread through her body and felt her own wetness coat Leah’s thigh.

She heard Leah sigh in happiness as she sat on her lap, her chin on Serenas shoulder as stroked her back “so you can control yourself?” Leah giggled as Serena smack her ass causing Leah to release a low growl “shush now we both know who is in control here” enjoying Leah’s shiver at her tone as she reached to pick her jacket up wrapping it around Leah’s shoulders murmuring softly tucking her own chin into Leah’s neck knowing they couldn’t stay like this for long but for now they could lock the world away.


End file.
